heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.26 - Weaving Of Lies
It's well past midnight - perhaps edging closer to 1 or 2 am, October 26th - but the harbor is just as busy as it is during the day, the activity one of those constants 24/7 regardless of time of year. Already, it is cold enough for one's breath to be turned into little puffs of vapor as they exhale but for Elektra it could very easily be warm, the chill in the air ignored. The red-clad ninja assassin is standing on the roof of one of the warehouses, watching points of entry, scouting out the area for something that is set to happen very soon. In each of her hands a sai can be found, her weapons at the ready even though she does not anticipate trouble. The harbor was home to a great deal many unsavory elements. Within its port of entry, you could bribe port inspectors to look the other way while items off the official registry of imports were unloaded and brought elsewhere. Slavery rings, drug running, hazardous materials, precious gems, and a great deal of activity taking place 'off camera' and 'off the record' this late at night. So naturally, Roy Harper, agent of SHIELD, was keeping an eye out for the drug runners at a nearby warehouse, when... There is nothing illegal going on here, really. Not on Elektra's part, at least, unless SHIELD's starting to play the role of cop so much that a little thing like tresspassing is going to catch their notice. Elektra turns from the scene below her, having gotten a good feel for the layout of this part of the docks and warehouses. Time to look at one more area before she can call it a night. The roof is half-way crossed before she turns and starts to run, the woman then lauching herself off of it and towards the warehouse nearest to it. The jump is a graceful arc that then ends in a flip, that acrobatic feat easily putting her on her feet. There's no sound but someone looking up at the right time might catch a quick glance of her. ... his eye catches a flash of red flashing by between warehouses. Blinking for a moment, Roy shifts his attention from a group of guards apparently playing poker towards the rooftop, keeping an eye on the warehouse from which the red had flashed. Frowning briefly, Roy shifts his stance, moving over from his perch on his warehouse to get a closer look at what was there. That flash of red... was there, was it not? It really is a matter of 'lather, rinse, repeat', the scoping out of the area done in the same studeous manner. First, a grid is imagined and laid out over the area below her and then each section is scoured over. It's slower this way but much more thorough. Methodical. But while she's doing that she's also keeping aware of what is around her, listening to what is going on while her gaze sweeps over everything it can from up here. It's too methodical. Thorough, scanned, and something that Roy had experience dealing with, considering the way Kate Bishop would patrol. Silently, quickly, after sorting out the pattern over time, he picks the most likely spot, and is standing at the next available rooftop, waiting for the red-clad ninja to meet. "So, is this a superhero meeting where we misunderstand each other, fight a while, and then team up, or is this where I'm deep trouble and we try and kill each other?" Roy comments cheekily, crossbow armed and ready, though it rests in his hand rather casually. Blue eyes dart towards the direction that voice comes from and a single brow arches upward. The man was heard before he arrived, of course, but Elektra let him draw closer so she could see what it is he wants. "Neither," she eventually says with a shrug. "I am merely keeping my eye out for trouble." A lie, of course, but she's good at keeping it to herself so Roy shouldn't be able to pick up on that. "What about you? Are you here to cause trouble?" "Only for the smugglers," Roy replies, with a cheeky grin as he regards the outfit. Similar to Cheshire's attire, but red where Jade favored green, and the woman was clearly not Asian. And yet the sais... "Which group are you looking for? The drug runners, the slavery ring, or the pocky smugglers?" the SHIELD agent asks, keeping his crossbow hand loose and easy. Oh joy. The man thinks he's funny. Elektra merely stares at the grinning Roy before turning away, her mouth held in a concealed sneer forming once she's looking back over the ledge of the roof. "Am looking for a ring of human traffickers," she then murmurs. "Their base of operations is supposed to be here, somewhere. But I'm not sure... my informant was pretty useless." A fake sigh causes her shoulders to raise and fall. Dropping the tone at the stare, given the -look-, Roy wrinkles his nose. "The slavery ring, then. It's under observation, but we're trying to catch the big fish when he arrives." Who 'we' were isn't expanded on, but Roy shifts his stance to glance over towards the rather dinky (by comparison) hauler than the super tankers. "Those. They seem to be picking up boat refugees, but trying to track all the different people going different places would require a Superman or something." Elektra turns her head to the side, her eyes narrowing when she takes that ship in. "I see. And just what are you doing about it?" She caught onto the 'we' when Roy spoke about the efforts being taken, her lips slowly pursing as she thinks. "If you don't do something about it yourself I will step in and deal with it myself." And from the sound of it, she just might be able to. "Thank you for sharing what you know." It was always the ethical dilemmas involved - let some of this go on longer than it should in order to catch the bigger fish involved. Roy -had- to follow the higher-ups' commands, but sometimes it chafed, and so it was all too easy to just get the vigilantes involved, let them deal with the small fry, and find some other way to catch the big fish. "I... have no complaint." By which he meant, he would look the other way. It might mean losing the big fish and killing the entire chain... but from the perspective of those who were enslaved, it would have been -very- significant. The big picture, the small picture... in the end, there were still -human life- involved. Category:Log